


At Odds

by idareu2bme



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angry Sex, Angst, Barry you idiot, Bisexual Barry Allen, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Leonard Snart, Kidnapping, Leonard Snart Needs a Hug, Leonard Snart acts out when you hurt his feelings, Leonard Snart is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pansexual Cisco, Pining, a lot of hand waving, a lover scorned, author is a multishipping tease, bomb threats, but still theyre just bros, cisco and barry are cuddly bros, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idareu2bme/pseuds/idareu2bme
Summary: Leonard Snart got in too deep and is at odds with himself as to what to do about it.----Different Timeline than canon.  Just roll with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed :0

“No!” shouted Cisco, his voice strangled with panic, a tone Leonard hadn’t heard from him in quite some time. “No, don’t… don’t take Caitlin.”

 

Leonard paused to look over at him where he was lying on the floor, wrists tied together behind his back. He had needed to be restrained after making a fuss. Obviously, Leonard should have gagged him, too.

 

“Take me instead,” demanded Cisco, looking fearful but determined.

 

“Cisco, no! What are you--” cried Caitlin.

 

Leonard glanced over at Lisa who was holding onto Caitlin. She raised her eyebrows at him in silent conversation. Leonard pursed his lips in response. _Yes_ , he non-verbally agreed, _Caitlin and Cisco were acting a touch over-dramatic that afternoon_. Lisa snorted.

 

“I-I’m the Flash’s boyfriend,” stuttered out Cisco causing alarms to blare in Leonard’s head, sudden and overwhelming. He jerked his head back to face Cisco, brow furrowing without his permission.

 

“So, uh… you know… a way better choice of hostage,” continued Cisco practically wilting under Leonard’s sharp gaze, but Leonard was no longer listening.

 

Leonard’s pulse had quickened exponentially. He could feel it beating hard in his throat. Still, he had to hide his surprise. He took in a deep, calming breath and pushed a carefully disinterested expression on to face.

 

“That’s funny,” he said slowly. “I was under the impression he was into _older men_.”

 

While he spoke, Leonard looked past Cisco at the Flash. He he was still stuck where Leonard had frozen his legs to the floor with the cold gun. The Flash glared, but there was something more complicated to his expression than simply anger.

 

Beyond the obvious frustration written in the clench of his teeth and tightness around his eyes, the complicated look on his face was impossible to read. It likely would have been just as difficult to understand without the mask obscuring his face. Still, Leonard wished he could storm across the room and tear off that stupid cowl keeping the Flash separate from Barry. He wanted to press into Barry’s space and demand answers. But, despite Cisco’s declaration throwing him, Leonard didn’t have time to stew. He turned back to Cisco lying prone on the floor.

 

“We’ll stick with our first choice,” he said to him cooly even while his heart was thumping in his throat. “Don’t worry. Now you’ll get some _quality_ time alone with your _boyfriend_.”

 

“Snart!” called out the Flash in a tone that wasn’t quite as angry as Leonard would have expected. Really, it sounded more pleading than anything.

 

Tempted as he was to turn to the Flash, Leonard put his back to him and stormed away. He left Lisa to follow, pulling Caitlin by her bound wrists behind him. Mick was waiting for them with the car outside. He had been banished there the moment he’d brandished his heat gun with that particular look in his eye that Leonard knew meant trouble.

 

Leonard’s pace was brisk as he left. He paused when he passed the statue in the middle of the research department’s foyer and clipped the last device left in his parka pocket to the side of it. It beeped twice to say it was activated. Then Leonard nodded to Lisa who had caught up to him, and they were pushing open the large doors and heading outside. It would only be moments before the police arrived and likely less time before the Flash managed to vibrate himself out of the ice. They needed to get out while the getting was still good.  

 

As they burned away, Mick driving like a bat out of hell, Leonard wondered at the pleading in the Flash’s tone. Had Barry been pleading with him not to take Caitlin again? Or was he actually worried about Leonard’s reaction to hearing he was apparently dating _Cisco Ramon_? Leonard frowned out the passenger window. This was an unforeseen complication to an already complicated matter.

 

\-----------

 

“Ow, ow, ow,” whined Cisco. “Careful with the goods!”

 

“Sorry,” breathed Barry. He tried to be more gentle while lowering him onto the couch they had recently put in the Cortex at S.T.A.R. Labs. “Where does it hurt?”

 

“Urgh,” ground out Cisco. “Would I sound like a drama queen if I said ‘ _everywhere_ ’?”

 

Barry quirked a smile despite himself.

 

“Here,” he said. “Lay down and I’ll check your injuries.”

 

“No, there’s no time,” said Cisco, staying in an awkward upright position with an arm curled around his ribs. “Get me the laptop. We gotta find where they’ve taken Caitlin.”

 

“Cisco,” argued Barry.

 

“Barry,” was Cisco’s stern answer. “Let me do this.”

 

Barry studied his face for a moment, his mind flitting back to how Cisco had been mid-leap pushing a professor out of the way of Lisa Snart’s golden shot just as he’d arrived on the scene. At least Cold had seemed angry at his sister for having _almost killed someone_. It didn’t make up for it, though, nor did it make up for the fact that Cold had been the one to put Cisco on the floor a second time after freezing Barry with his cold gun.

 

There were beads of sweat at Cisco’s temples and creases at the corners of his eyes. They gave away how much pain he was in, but his mouth was set in a firm line and his eyebrows were furrowed with determination. Barry let out a sigh and sped off to get the laptop. He returned in a second and gently helped Cisco lean more upright on the couch before giving it to him.

 

Cisco nodded his thanks and then his attention was immediately on the laptop screen. Barry watched him anxiously. He fidgeted in place, antsy with the need to move into action. He needed to find and get Caitlin back. He needed to make sure Cisco was okay. He needed to _push Len up against a wall_ and _yell in his face_ . He needed to know _what the hell_ Len was _thinking_.

 

Barry had been completely and utterly shocked when he had gotten the call from Cisco that ‘ _Captain Cold_ ’, ‘ _Heat Wave_ ’, and the ‘ _Golden Glider_ ’ had shown up at the university during the small presentation Caitlin and Cisco were attending. Len and Barry had an agreement to mostly stay out of each other’s ways so long as Len wasn’t killing people and kept the Flash’s true identity a secret. The tentative agreement had been further strengthened over the past few months when Barry and Len’s relationship had gotten a bit more… personal. So, it would be a massive understatement to say Barry had been surprised by the Rogues’ sudden appearance in the university’s research department. Even now, he was having trouble wrapping his head around it.

 

“Why would the Rogues attack the CCU?” muttered Barry. “They didn’t even take anything.”

 

“You mean other than Caitlin,” said Cisco, gaze still locked on his laptop screen.

 

“Yeah,” said Barry thoughtfully.

 

“It’s almost as if they came _because_ they knew we’d be there,” said Cisco. “Like they have it out for Caitlin and me.”

 

“They know where our home base is,” countered Barry, tapping a finger against his chin and pacing a few steps. “They could just as easily come here if they just wanted one of you.”

 

Len’s actions that day made absolutely no sense. It was _frustrating_ to not understand his motive. Len might not be trustworthy, but Barry could always trust him to stay in character. This had been completely out of character for him; it was risky, it was broad daylight, it was _very_ public, and it had no pay-out. Showing up at Central City University in the middle of the afternoon just to kidnap someone whose workplace and home address were already known to him didn’t sound like something Len would do.

 

“Found him,” said Cisco pulling Barry out of his thoughts. “He’s in a warehouse near the city shipyards; just off West Stewart Street. Listen, Barry, we should--”

 

Barry didn’t hear the rest. He was already racing off.

 

\---------

 

“Easy,” said Leonard when he stepped into the room to find Caitlin pulling roughly at her restraints while glaring angrily up at Lisa who was standing over her with her fist pulled back. “No need to hurt the good doctor.”

 

Lisa dropped her fist and turned a sweet smile onto Leonard.

 

“I wasn’t _actually_ going to hit her,” she said. “I know you said not to hurt anyone from  _Team Flash_. Plus, it’d ruin my manicure.”

 

Lisa stepped away from Caitlin and made a show of stretching out her hand to inspect her nails. Leonard pursed his lips to keep from showing his amusement at her ridiculous antics.

 

“What do you want, Snart?” snapped Caitlin, pulling Leonard’s attention back to her.

 

Her face was a mask of angry indignation. He wondered momentarily what she and his sister had been getting into before his arrival --probably something to do with Cisco. No doubt Lisa was just as unhappy as him about Cisco’s supposed new relationship status.

 

“Don’t get all in a tizzy,” said Leonard dryly.

 

Caitlin glared daggers at him.

 

Leonard smirked. Doctor Caitlin Snow always seemed like such a sweet thing until she was tied to a chair. Then she more resembled a trapped wild animal.

 

At the moment, she looked like she might vibrate out of her restraints for how much adrenaline was likely pumping through her veins. Of course, that wasn’t possible, she may be a meta-human, but she was no Flash. Now that he knew she and, apparently, Cisco Ramon, were both metas… well, the entire team seemed a lot more... interesting.

 

Leonard took a few steps closer to regard her. He lifted his chin so he could look down his nose at Caitlin, enjoying how angry it obviously made her to have to tilt her head to look up at him.

 

“I’ve heard we could make a good team, _Snow_ ,” said Leonard.

 

“I will _never_ join your team of _rogues_ ,” she practically spat.

 

“ _Frosty_ ,” quipped Leonard, unbothered. “Fine. I wouldn’t want to be out shined by your _natural_ abilities, anyway.”

 

“We’re all set, boss,” said Mick sounding out of breath as he came into the room.

 

“Good,” said Leonard. He turned to make eye-contact with Lisa and nodded for her to leave with Mick. “Go.”

 

She frowned, shifting on her feet and looking like she might protest. Leonard raised his eyebrows at her in warning. He knew she didn’t like being out of the loop and her knee-jerk reaction was to fight it, but he had a tight schedule to keep and her dilly-dallying would prove a nuisance shortly. Leonard turned his expression more severe at her continued hesitance. Her frown turned into a glare, but she stalked off across the room to leave with Mick.

 

“What’s going on?” asked Caitlin. “What are they doing?”

 

“Inquisitive,” tutted Leonard. He walked around behind Caitlin and stood a few feet from her back. “Sit tight,” he said lowly. “Your purpose is nearly served.”

 

It wouldn’t be long, now.

 

He waited. That familiar, adrenaline-fueled anticipation began to fizzle in his veins. _Ten… nine… eight… seven…_ Leonard drew his cold gun and held it pointed at Caitlin. _Six... five… four… three… two…_

 

The room suddenly crackled with electricity like the air before a lightning storm. Goosebumps rose on Leonard’s skin. The Flash slid to a stop in the doorway. Leonard smiled.

 

“Ah, Barry,” he said. “Right on time.”

 

“Snart,” ground out Barry, glaring at Leonard. “Let Caitlin go.”

 

“With pleasure,” said Leonard enjoying the intensity of Barry’s gaze on him, even if it was out of anger. Intensity... any sort of intensity from Barry, was intoxicating. Leonard had missed it more than he’d even realized. “But first you need to do something for me.”

 

Barry’s jaw clenched so hard in response that Leonard could detect it even through the cowl. He smirked and took a small step closer to Caitlin, reminding Barry of his gun still pointed at her head.

 

“Don’t do anything he says, Barry,” cried Caitlin.

 

Leonard rolled his eyes. He really needed to start gagging these idiots. _So_ _dramatic_.

 

“What do you want?” asked Barry, keeping that enticingly intense gaze locked on Leonard.

 

Leonard licked his lips and raised an eyebrow. There was _so much_ he wanted from Barry, but at the moment, he only had one objective. He needed to keep that delicious attention directly on himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UnBetaed AF

Barry sped back to S.T.A.R. Labs with Caitlin in his arms after Len had strangely let them go.

 

Dr. Wells was there standing at the computers when they arrived. He looked up at them, the severity of his face relaxing with obvious relief into just his regular frown. He tapped at his ear to let Barry know he had been listening in for at least part of his rescue.

  
Barry gently set Caitlin on her feet.

  
  
“Caitlin!” called Cisco. Barry looked over to see him struggling to get up from the couch. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” said Caitlin. “ _You_ don’t look fine. Let’s get you checked out.”

 

“It’s just a few bruises,” argued Cisco as he limped to her.

 

“And the limp?” asked Caitlin with a raised eyebrow.

 

“A _lot_ of bruises?” offered Cisco coupled with a shrug that immediately made him wince.

 

“Right,” said Caitlin before nodding her head toward the medical bay. “You were quite the hero today and I’m sure neither your hip nor your ribs are happy about it.”

 

Barry grinned triumphantly at Cisco, feeling a touch smug now that Caitlin was there with her medical expertise to back up his earlier ‘mother-henning’.  Cisco made a face but still followed her to the medical bay.

 

Barry turned to Wells after Caitlin and Cisco left. Wells was giving him an expectant look.

 

“I don’t know,” sighed Barry, pushing off his cowl and rubbing a hand through his hair. “He didn’t actually seem to want anything, just asked a bunch of stalling questions about Caitlin and Cisco’s metahuman powers. You heard that, right?”  
  
“Yes,” said Wells. “And from what I could tell, he didn’t seem all that interested in your answers.”

 

“You’re right,” agreed Barry. “Most of it was stuff he probably could have found out on his own if he didn’t already know to begin with. And then he just let Caitlin go! Well, he made a bit of a show out of it, but still, it was too easy.”

 

Wells hummed thoughtfully.

 

“It doesn’t make sense,” exclaimed Barry, feeling his frustration rising up again. “I can’t figure out why he took Caitlin in the first place or what he was hoping to gain.”

 

“Leonard Snart always has a reason for everything he does,” said Wells. “As you know, I haven’t had much to do with him, myself. But from what you’ve told me about him and what I know about my Earth’s Leonard Snart, he’s meticulous with his planning and he always has a clear objective.”

 

“So why show up at a university in the middle of the day when it’s _crawling_ with people?” asked Barry, pushing his hands through his hair and pacing faster. “It seems completely out of character for him. He’s a high-end thief and he didn’t take anything. Besides, what could he even _want_ from the university?”

 

“You’re too close to this,” said Wells, his voice coming out as almost reprimand. Barry stopped in his tracks thinking he was caught. No one was supposed to know he had any sort of relationship with Len beyond hero and foe. _Of course_ Wells would be the one shrewd enough to figure it out. Barry held his breath.

 

“We need to look at the bigger picture,” continued Wells completely oblivious to Barry’s turmoil. So, perhaps he didn’t know. Barry let out the breath he’d been holding.

 

“This was all a distraction,” said Wells. “He wanted you busy so you wouldn’t figure out his actual mark.”

 

“You’re right,” said Barry, brow furrowing at the realization. “Mick and Lisa weren’t there, maybe they were off pulling the real job while he kept me distracted with Caitlin and his questions.”

 

“We need to figure out what he’s after,” said Wells, moving to the computers. “What’s pretty and expensive and newly in Central City?”

 

Barry moved to stand beside him. He watched over his shoulder as he pulled up multiple news stories from the past week looking for something that might have caught Leonard Snart’s eye.

 

“It has to be something difficult enough that he would need extra time to pull off,” offered Barry as Wells continued to click through articles. “Otherwise, he wouldn’t feel the need to overcomplicate things by creating a distraction.”

 

Wells hummed in agreement. Barry frowned at the screen right along with Wells. Suddenly, his  phone went off.

 

“Barry,” said Joe the moment Barry answered. “There’s multiple bombs at the UCC.”

 

“ _What?_ ” exclaimed Barry.

 

“Cold must have left them when he broke in,” said Joe.

 

“No, he wouldn’t--”

 

“Barry,” cut in Joe. “We’re evacuating the university and the bomb squad’s setting up, but we need the Flash down here. _Now._ ”

 

“I’ll be there,” said Barry before ending the call.

 

“What was that?” asked Caitlin from the medical bay.

 

Barry slowly looked up from where he’d been staring at the phone in his hand. Caitlin and Cisco had both just stepped back into the room. Wells was staring at him with that stern, unreadable expression of his. Thoughts were spinning through Barry’s mind. Barry felt numb with shock.

 

“Joe says Cold left multiple bombs at the university,” he breathed.

 

\-------

 

“I still say a burning university would have been a better distraction,” Mick was grumbling from inside the bank’s vault when Leonard arrived. He grit his teeth and wondered, not for the first time, if Mick was perhaps too hot-headed to keep around.

 

“And that’s why my dear brother had you wait in the car,” was Lisa’s answer. From her tone, it was apparent to Leonard that she found Mick’s shenanigans more amusing than he did.

 

“My sister is correct,” drawled Leonard, walking into the vault with slow, measured steps knowing that it made his entrance a touch more dramatic. “We don’t--”

 

“Yeah, I know,” cut in Mick looking unsurprised and unimpressed. “‘ _We don’t need the heat_ ’.”

 

Leonard frowned in disappointment. He’d need to work on his entrances if he was getting predictable enough that Mick looked bored.

 

“I was _going to say_ , we don’t want to hurt Central City’s economy,” lied Leonard feeling snappish. “A burned down university is bad for business. No students. No income.”

 

“And taking all the money in Central City’s largest bank _isn’t_ bad for the economy?” asked Lisa derisively while cocking her head to the side.

 

“This,” said Leonard, picking up a stack of cash with a dark smirk. “Is insured.”

 

\-------

 

Barry arrived on the scene back at Central City University, stopping next to the police cars and crowd of officers with sparks of static at his feet. Joe was quick to rush over to him.

 

“They’ve found three bombs,” he said. “All on timers. We’re concerned there might be more.”

 

“And you’re sure this was Cold?” asked Barry.

 

He couldn’t believe that Len would leave _bombs._

 

“It’d be one hell of a coincidence if it weren’t,” scoffed Joe. “The three they’ve found so far are all around the research department where the Rogues attacked.”

 

“Okay,” said Barry, nodding solemnly even while his stomach twisted nauseatingly. “Okay.”

 

He took a deep breath and blew it out. He needed to get a hold of himself. He could freak out over Len later when the situation had been diffused. For now, he needed to stay focused.

 

“How much time do we have?” he asked.

 

“C’mon,” said Joe. “I’ll take you to see the bomb squad chief.”

 

\------

 

“Everything go according to plan?” asked Leonard as he got to work filling bags with cash.

 

“Without a hitch,” replied Lisa. “Mick scared most of the people out with his winning personality, but the fake bomb out front got rid of the rest.”

 

“The bomb squad will still be busy with the ones we left at the university,” said Leonard, thoughtfully. “They’ll be slower to respond to this one. Their team will be divided when they do.”

 

He glanced up at Mick who was grinning down at the fistfulls of cash he was holding.

 

“And the laser?” asked Leonard.

 

“Worked like a charm,” replied Mick, looking up with his dumb grin still in place. “Which is a good thing because it was one hell of a bitch to get here.”

 

Leonard frowned.

 

“Problem at the lab?” he asked, concerned. He had been hesitant to send Mick on his own to steal the laser. Dividing the team had been the one part of the plan he’d been unsure of, but he’d needed someone to deal with Caitlin while he had gone off to set his last trap.

 

“Naw,” said Mick, putting the cash into his bag. “Thing’s just heavy and awkward and there were _a lot_ of stairs.”

 

\-------

 

“They found a fourth one,” said an officer jogging up to the bombsquad chief. “Same timer.”

 

Barry resisted the urge to rub a hand over his face in frustration when he heard. The chief nodded his understanding to the officer before turning back to Barry.

 

“Flash, we need to make sure the science wing of the university is completely vacant,” he said. Then he paused to look down at his watch. “We’ve got sixteen minutes left before the timer on the bombs runs out and we don’t even know if we’ve found all the bombs.”

 

Barry nodded. Okay, he could do this, he would run through the science wing and make sure there were no civilians left while checking for any additional bombs. And if the bomb squad couldn’t diffuse the bombs in time, he’d… he’d somehow manage to grab and run all the bombs out of there before they detonated.

 

\-------

 

Sirens began to wail outside. Leonard dropped the bag he’d been filling with cash, grabbed his cold gun, and stalked out to the front of the bank. He stood behind a large column and craned his neck to see outside. As expected, police were out front closing down the roads while the FBI took control of the scene.

 

Even if the four bombs at the university had already been found out to be fakes, the authorities wouldn’t take the chance of just assuming the same of the ones in the courtyard outside the bank. They’d be faster to figure it out, though -- _especially_ with the Flash’s involvement.

 

Barry _could_ simply grab the bombs and race them out to somewhere remote should they get desperate enough. Leonard had left enough time on the countdown display that they’d hopefully not be so desperate as to go the quick route. Plus, the bombs were clipped directly onto parts of the building; both the bombsquad and Flash had to also consider that chance that removing them might also cause them to immediately detonate. Leonard was counting on them preferring to diffuse them on site.

 

Leonard checked his watch. There should be fifteen minutes left on the digital display of the fake bombs. The squad would have time to attempt to diffuse them. So, that meant he had just under fifteen minutes to finish up and get as far from the bank as possible.

 

Leonard hurried back to the vault.

 

“We need to wheel this laser out of here,” he called as he reached the vault door.

 

“It’s your turn to move that thing,” came Mick’s surly reply. “It’s heavy and awkward.”

 

“ _You’re_ heavy and awkward,” he could hear Lisa tease from further inside the vault.

 

Leonard rolled his eyes and holstered his gun. He hefted the thing up the four steps that lead down to the vault door. It _was_ heavier than it looked. He set it down when he reached the top and nearly fell over it when he released its weight.

 

“I don’t see why we couldn’t have just used our guns,” Mick called from inside the vault almost as if in response to the chain of curses Leonard had just muttered through clenched teeth.

 

“New vault,” grit out Leonard as he glared at the laser. “Specially constructed with extreme heat and cold resistance. Practically an invitation to up our game.”

 

Leonard checked his watch. Eleven minutes and forty-five seconds. He looked back at the laser and thought about the staircase at the rear underground entrance of the bank where their getaway car was sitting. He’d have liked to keep the laser for future fun, but it wasn’t the priority.

 

Frowning, Leonard turned back to the vault, abandoning the laser. It was definitely heavier and more cumbersome than he had expected. First priority was getting the bags of cash to the car.

 

“Eleven minutes,” he called as he entered the vault just in time to see how close Mick was standing to Lisa.

 

“Mick,” he snapped before he could remind himself to stay cool. He swallowed back his anger and took a deep breath. “Get these bags out of here,” he commanded coldly, instead.

 

It was a weak recovery at best and apparently too late. Lisa had caught on to his discomfort at their proximity to each other. She grinned and stepped further into Mick’s space, snaking her arm up around his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, sure thing, boss,” said Mick, his voice wobbling only slightly as Lisa pressed the entire front of her body against his side.

 

“Lisa, we don’t have time for this,” growled Leonard.

 

“Speak for yourself,” she purred. “I may not be _the Flash_ , but I can be _fast_.”

 

Mick was beginning to melt. Leonard clenched his jaw.

 

“Don’t forget whose sister that is, Mick,” he said just as Mick began to lean into Lisa’s roving hands.  

 

“Ah, I ain’t forgetting,” said Mick. “If anything, I’m hoping you’ll join. That’d be some celebration for a job well done. A Snart sibling on either side; Gold and Cold.”

 

“Unlikely,” intoned Leonard, irritated at Mick’s audacity. “You can worry about _celebrating_ when the job is _actually_ done, Mick,” he said before whirling away.

 

“He’s much too hung up on _the Flash_ to consider it Mickey,” said Lisa.

 

Leonard ground his teeth, but went back to grabbing stacks of cash to stuff in the bag. Lisa was obviously still angry with him for not giving her a say in the plan. He knew she wasn’t really interested in Mick --well, he at least knew she definitely wouldn’t want to be in any sort of threesome involving her brother. She was only trying to get under his skin. Still, even with that knowledge at his disposal, her teasing was working. She _was_ getting under his skin.  
  
But that wasn’t hard to do lately.

 

Leonard had been off his game ever since Barry had decided they couldn’t see each other any more. He hated to admit that it had hurt. He hated to admit that there were enough feelings involved on his end for him to even _get_ hurt. So, instead, he had gotten angry --angry and busy planning new heists.  
  
He filled the bag and twisted the top shut before picking it up.  He grabbed hold of two other full bags and hefted them up, clenching his teeth at their combined weight. Mick and Lisa also had sacks of cash ready. They carried them out of the vault, up the four steps to the main floor, and back to the top of the stairs leading down to the back entrance. Leonard glanced out the doors as he passed by the large front room just in time to see lighting spark past outside.

 

“That’s our cue,” he said.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

The team was back at S.T.A.R. Labs. Joe had just arrived with news from the station. Barry was still reeling from everything that had happened. The pit in his stomach grew as Joe gave everyone a quick summary of the days events from the police point of view as a debriefing of sorts.

 

“All that just to rob a bank?” asked Caitlin in disbelief.

 

“The Grand Central Bank just had their security system and vault upgraded,” offered Wells where he was leaning against the desk. “Your ‘Captain Cold’ loves a challenge.” 

 

“Yeah, the new vault’s got heat and cold resistant lining,” said Cisco. “It was like they were  _ begging _ him to give it a try.”

 

“Don’t blame the victim,” quipped Barry a little harsher than the situation needed. “But yeah,” he was quick to add when Joe and Caitlin both shot him surprised looks. “He obviously couldn’t resist.”

 

“We know now that Mick Rory broke into CLS Labs around four this afternoon,” said Joe. “He stole one of their laser cutters which we later found abandoned at the bank.”

 

“That was while Cold was holding Caitlin hostage,” said Barry thoughtfully. “He wanted me distracted while Rory grabbed the laser.” Barry groaned and pushed a hand through his hair. “I bet he had the whole thing timed to a tee.”

 

“All the bombs at the UCC and downtown near the bank were fakes to keep us busy and give them the time they needed to cut into the vault with the laser,” said Joe with a solemn nod. “And since the bank was already closed for the day, no one was the wiser.” 

 

“That still seems like a real complicated plan just to steal some money,” said Caitlin, frowning.

 

Barry silently agreed, but he didn’t say as much. 

 

“He’s a complicated man,” he muttered to himself, instead.

 

Something was niggling at the back of his mind. He couldn’t be sure if it was because of his personal bias or his actual knowledge of the man, but the situation seemed more emotional than Len’s usual jobs. It made Barry question whether it was about the money at all. And if it wasn’t about the money, was the job even done or did Len have more up his sleeve? Still, he didn’t want to risk bringing attention to his relationship with Len by talking it out, so he kept those thoughts to himself.

 

“Can’t we track the money?” asked Cisco, pulling Barry from his thoughts.

 

“No,” said Barry, shaking his head. “Banks don’t actually keep track of all the serial numbers on money. It’d be too cumbersome with the amount of money that exchanges hands in a day.”

 

“Seriously?” asked Cisco looking momentarily outraged.

 

“Yeah,” said Barry with a shrug. “The only way the money would be discovered as having been obtained  _ nefariously _ is if they got lazy and paid for something with a lot of bills with consecutive serial numbers,” he continued. “And even then, that’d be  _ if  _ the cashier even  _ noticed _ the serial numbers  _ and _ cared enough to report it. Probably the only time  _ that’d _ happen is at an actual bank if, say, they were trying to deposit a lot of money.”

 

“And Snart’s probably not looking to deposit that money in his savings account,” scoffed Joe looking disheartened.

 

“So, you’re saying they got away with it,” said Caitlin, looking angry.

 

“For now?” offered Joe. “Yeah.”

 

Barry paced the room angrily. His hands balled in fists and pressed against his head.

 

“Hey, Barry,” said Caitlin, gently. “It’s not your fault.”

 

Barry wilted. He appreciated Caitlin saying so, but he knew that it really  _ was _ his fault. Len hadn’t pulled anything since before they’d started sleeping together --and even then, his plans had mellowed considerably in the past year. He never involved many civilians. This plan had been convoluted and cruel. Len was definitely punishing Barry. What Barry wasn’t certain of was if he was done.

 

“Barry,” said Joe, putting a hand on Barry’s shoulder. “Because of your help, no one was hurt today. Don’t beat yourself up over the fact that the Rogues got away.”

 

“Thanks Joe,” said Barry, taking a deep breath and forcing a smile. 

 

Joe was right. Barry needed to remember to stay in the moment and take his wins when he got them. He’d learned that the hard way.

 

“Hey, are you guys hungry?” he offered, turning to the rest of the team. “I can run and get us take-out like lickety-split.”

 

“Yeah,” said Cisco shooting Barry a cheeky grin. “Thanks,  _ Ned Flanders _ . ‘Licket-split’, who says that?”

 

Barry’s mouth dropped open in mock outrage. He was about to defend his honour when Caitlin cut in.

 

“Well, probably not Ned Flanders,” she said with a crooked grin. “He would never say ‘ _ lickety-split’ _ , it sounds much too  _ sexual _ .”

 

Barry gaped in surprise and glanced over at Cisco who was also looking at Caitlin in shock. Cisco was the first to recover, though.

 

“Okay, one; I’m  _ sure _ he’s said it on the show before,” said Cisco. “And two;  _ are you kidding me _ , that’s probably  _ why _ he says it. That guy is way too upright in public, you just  _ know _ he’s a deviant in the bedroom.”

 

Caitlin giggled into her hand, shaking her head. Barry looked over at Joe who was sharing a  look of tired commiseration with Wells. Barry smiled, feeling momentarily lighter thanks to Cisco’s antics.

 

“That is some seriously flawed logic there, Cisco,” said Barry, laughing. “Plus, I don’t know how I feel about the direction this went when you  _ literally _ just called  _ me _ Ned Flanders.”

 

“On that unfortunate note,” said Wells. “I think I’ll turn in for the night. Good evening, everyone.”

 

“Good night, Harry,” called Caitlin. 

 

Wells paused in the doorway and raised his hand to wave to her before leaving.

 

“Well, I’ve got a report to do and a beer at home with my name on it,” said Joe. “Good work today, Barry. Good work, everyone.”

 

“Thanks, Joe,” said Barry. “See you tomorrow.”

 

Cisco and Caitlin called out their goodbyes as Joe left.

 

“I’m going to go, too,” said Caitlin around a yawn. “Cisco, did you need a ride home?”

 

“Naw,” said Cisco. “I’ve got some stuff to finish up here, first.”

 

He was eyeing Barry while he said it. Barry frowned, wondering what Cisco had to finish up. Still, he got the hint and turned to Caitlin with a smile.

 

“Don’t worry, Caitlin,” said Barry. “I’ll stay with him.”

 

“Okay,” said Caitlin. “I don’t think he has a concussion, but if he starts getting any symptoms, give me a call.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” grumbled Cisco, probably annoyed at being talked about while he was standing right there.

 

Caitlin smiled sweetly, obviously unfazed by Cisco’s irritation.

 

“Good night, boys,” she said before turning to grab her things and leave.

 

\--------------

 

The sun had set by the time Mick had driven them to Leonard’s chosen safehouse. Leonard was starting to feel a bone-deep exhaustion and the thought of going through with the final stage of his plan that night was looking less attractive by the minute. They pulled up into the driveway of the little suburban-looking home that probably had been considered part of the suburbs when it was build in the early 1970s. Now, it was more central than suburb as the city had grown up around the quiet little neighbourhood. Still, no one would have guessed the quaint little house was actually one of Captain Cold’s safehouses; Safe House #3.

 

That particular safehouse had an attached garage and was only a ten minute drive from Leonard’s civilian apartment, which were the two main reasons why Leonard had originally chosen it to be their destination after the bank. The attached garage would allow them to move all their stolen cash into the house without the eyes of nosy neighbours. The nearness to his apartment had more to do with the final stage of Leonard’s plan --the conclusion that Leonard was starting to dread.

 

Mick slowed the car and pressed the garage door opener clipped to the car’s visor. The garage door rolled up and they drove into the dim garage. Leonard was the first to get out of the car once Mick had shut it off. He walked around to the back of the car and opened the trunk while the garage door shut. Lisa came up to his shoulder and he hefted one of the large sacks of cash and handed it to her. She took it and carried it to the house, stopping to unlock the door before going inside. Leonard and Mick followed after her with the rest.

 

Lisa flicked on the lights as she led the way through the house. Leonard had three safes ready and waiting in the living room. The large, heavy drapes at the front window were already pulled shut keeping everything private. Leonard dropped his sacks of cash on the floor and rubbed his gloved hands together.

 

“Let’s divy this up,” he said.

 

“Sure, boss,” said Mick. “But I’m ordering a pizza. It’s late and I’m starving.”

 

“Fine,” grumbled Leonard. He made a show of sounding annoyed, but he had anticipated Mick’s stomach when he had planned out their afternoon.

 

He got to work opening bags and making tally marks on a notepad as he set stacks of cash equally into all three safes. Lisa was doing the same with her bag. 

 

“You know,” she said pausing after Mick had returned from making the call for pizza in the other room. “This is a great haul and everything, but it seems to me there’s a lot of easier ways we could have gotten this much cash.”

 

“You mean ways that didn’t involve kidnapping Dr. Snow in order to piss off the Flash?” asked Mick with a smirk that said he was in on whatever Lisa was getting at. 

 

Leonard narrowed his eyes.

 

“Yeah,” said Lisa. “And ways that didn’t involve planting fake bombs all over a university in order to piss of the Flash.”

 

Mick chuckled.

 

“And ways that didn’t in--”

 

“I get it,” snapped Leonard.

 

Mick and Lisa were both looking at him with raised brows and knowing smirks. Leonard ground his teeth.

 

“So how come you’re suddenly so intent on pissing off the Flash, boss?” asked Mick. “You’ve been avoiding getting in his way for a while, now.”

 

“Let’s just think of it as my new pet project,” Leonard said as smoothly as he could muster, before turning back to counting the money.

 

“Right,” said Lisa, still sounding much too aware of Leonard’s secret motives than she had any right to. He had purposely kept her in the dark knowing it wouldn’t take much to get either of them wise.

 

Leonard curled his lip at her.

 

“I have to leave in sixteen minutes and thirty two seconds,” snapped Leonard. “Unless you’d like to be saddled with the task of sorting the cash all on your own, I’d suggest letting me get back to it.”

 

“Fine,” sighed Lisa. 

\--------------

 

“So what did you need to finish up?” asked Barry once Cisco and he were alone.

 

“Nothing,” said Cisco, hobbling over to sit down on the couch. “I actually just wanted to talk to you.”

 

Barry frowned curiously. Cisco patted the couch beside him and Barry walked over to sit down. Once Barry was was settled, Cisco let out a sigh.

 

“It’s about what I said,” he offered. “You know, to Cold… back at the university.”

 

“Cisco,” said Barry, suddenly nervous. He paused to take a deep breath. “You’re not… I mean… the whole boyfriend thing, was that just… uh, what I mean is, are you--”

 

“I only said that to get them to take me instead of Caitlin,” cut in Cisco, saving Barry from continuing to stutter awkwardly. Barry was immediately grateful because he wasn’t sure how long he would have kept stuttering if left to his own devices. “I didn’t want her to have to go through another kidnapping by the Rogues.”

 

“Okay, good,” said Barry letting out a deep breath. “I mean, not that you’re not… you know…” said Barry awkwardly before turning to gesture to Cisco’s whole body. “I mean…  _ you know _ ?”

 

Cisco laughed and leaned into Barry’s side.

 

“Thanks, I think,” he said.

 

Barry smiled and put his arm loosely around Cisco’s shoulders before leaning back on the couch.

 

“If I’m being super honest,” said Cisco after a few beats of silence. “I’d be willing. You know, if your interests ever turned my direction.”

 

Barry stiffened, his breath catching in his throat in surprise. He hadn’t… Cisco had just never been on his radar in that way. He turned his head to look at Cisco, unsure what his own face was doing. Cisco was staring off over the room like he wouldn’t dare look at Barry while he said that.

 

“You’re one of my best friends,” continued Cisco. “I love you as a friend and a brother, but honestly, it’s never been much of a leap for me to go from friends to romance with people I care about.  That said, I’m not sitting over here  _ pining away  _ for you _ ,  _ if that’s what you’re worried about, Barry. Honest. I just thought, I don’t know, life’s short… tell the people you care about that… well... you care, right?”

 

Cisco finally turned to Barry as he said the last bit and gave Barry a little shrug and an awkward smile.

 

“Yeah, for sure,” Barry stuttered out breathlessly. 

 

He sat in silence for a few beats trying to wrap his head around what Cisco had said. Eventually, Cisco elbowed him lightly and Barry looked over at him to see him roll his eyes playfully.

 

“Yeah, sorry,” said Barry before letting out an awkward, little chuckle. “Okay, that’s… wow. I love you too, Cisco --mostly as a brother, but… actually, I kind of wish I’d known all that like a year ago. Could have saved us both a lot of lonely nights.”

 

Cisco laughed lightly and leaned further into Barry.

 

“Don’t blame me,” he said. “I didn’t even know you swung my way, dude.”

 

“Yeah, I guess I was so hung up on Iris for so long that I never really explored that side of things until recently,” said Barry with a small shrug. “But, hey, it’s probably for the best that we didn’t get together. We’d be  _ so _ annoying. Poor Caitlin.”

 

“What are you talking about? We’d be amazing together,” said Cisco with a chuckle. “We’d be a dream team!”

 

Cisco stopped mid-laugh.

 

“Whoa,” he said, slapping a hand down on Barry’s thigh. “What do you mean ‘ _ until recently _ ’?”

 

“Oh,” exhaled Barry realizing his slip much too late. “Uhh…”

 

“Has our little Barry boy been shacking up with some hot--  _ wait _ !” 

 

Cisco sat up and jerked around to face him. Barry winced when Cisco let out a hiss of pain, probably having moved too quickly with his bruised ribs.

 

“Barry,” he said slowly. “Barry, why did Cold look so offended when I said we were together and  _ why _ did he say he was under the impression that you’re into  _ older men _ ?”

 

Barry scrunched his eyes closed. Cisco was much too smart not to put two and two together. Barry bit his bottom lip and and glanced over at Cisco guilty. Cisco’s eyes were wide and his brow was furrowed. 

 

“Oh _ shit _ ,” ground out Cisco. “You and Cold? You and  _ Captain Cold _ !? Barry, tell me I’m wrong because my mind is going to some dark places and I’m about to  _ lose my shit up in here _ .”

 

“You’re not wrong,” said Barry in a small voice before ducking his head and rubbing his hands over his face.

 

Cisco jumped to his feet and immediately let out a pained groan. Barry looked up at him from between his fingers in time to have Cisco point at him accusingly while clutching at his side with his other hand. It was amazing how he could be so adorably endearing while looking so s _ pitting angry _ . 

 

“I am SO mad,” said Cisco from between clenched teeth. “SHIT! Barry, I can’t believe… no, you know what? Imma be mad at you later, right now I’m busy _ freaking out _ over the fact that I just unwittingly started a fight with  _ Captain Cold _ over  _ you _ !”

 

Cisco went to pacing the floor, though he was limping heavily.

 

“Fuuuuck,” he whined pushing his fingers through his hair. “I told him you and I were  _ boyfriends _ and you guys are what... ‘Enemies with Benefits’? No wonder he looked so  _ weird _ after I said that. Holy hell.  _ BARRY.  _ He either thinks you’re two-timing him or you’re two-timing me or… I don’t even knooow what he thinks. I bet it isn’t good. Have you talked to him since?”

 

“No, I--”

 

“ _ Of course _ you haven’t!” exclaimed Cisco, throwing his hands up in the air before going back to his pacing. Barry winced every time Cisco put weight on his injured leg.

 

“Cisco, please sit down, you’re going to hur--”

 

“If you’re sleeping together, why _ the hell _ is your  _ boy toy _ still kidnapping members of Team Flash?” asked Cisco, cutting Barry off. 

 

“Well, it’s comp--”

 

“If you say ‘ _ it’s complicated _ ’, I will punch you right in the face!” growled Cisco.

 

“Remember when we were cuddling on the couch? I miss that, let’s go back to that,” grumbled Barry under his breath.

 

“I am  _ way _ too mad to cuddle you, Barry Allen,” exclaimed Cisco. “I can’t  _ believe _ you’ve been sleeping with one of our most dangerous enemies!”

 

“You’re one to talk,” exploded Barry, leaping to his feet. “You’re the one who had that gigantic crush on his sister and got us into--”

 

“You promised not to bring that up, again!” exclaimed Cisco.

 

“Yeah, well, it seemed relevant,” said Barry, fight going out of him. “Sorry,” he said around a sigh. “I’m sorry, I’m just feeling a touch defensive for  _ some _ reason.”

 

Cisco stopped pacing to press his hands against the sides of his head. He looked like he was going to pass out. Barry tentatively reached out for him.

 

“Cisco,” he said, gently. “You’re still hurt, please will you just sit down?”

 

Barry gave Cisco his most pleading look. Cisco frowned at him, but his previous anger was dissipating to annoyance. Barry touched Cisco’s hand and gave him a sad smile. Finally, Cisco let out a frustrated huff and sat back down next to Barry.

 

“How’d this even start?” asked Cisco, his tone significantly gentled.

 

“Honestly, it’s a long story,” said Barry. “And it’s a bit embarrassing.”

 

Cisco didn’t say anything, just moved his hand in a ‘go on’ gesture. Barry smiled nervously.

 

“I guess the short version is that I’ve always found L-- er  _ Snart _ attractive, you know, in a ‘but he’s a bad guy’ sort of way,” said Barry. He gripped his hands together in his lap as he tried to find the words that might be least mortifying. “I guess he, uh, found me attractive too because there’s just been a lot of tension between us right from the get go. One day it sort of just came to a head.”

 

Barry shrugged awkwardly as he spoke. He looked down at his hands feeling all sorts of uncomfortable, but he was at least glad it was Cisco who he had to explain this to and not someone like Joe or Wells.

 

“So, what, you guys are all angrily squaring off and then all of a sudden you’re all angrily _ getting off _ ?” asked Cisco.

 

Barry snorted in embarrassed amusement.

 

“Pretty much?” he said, rubbing at the back of his neck.

 

“Okay, as a member of Team Flash, I’m all sorts of apprehensive here,” said Cisco. “But as your bro, I just wanna high five you because  _ dang _ .”

 

Barry groaned, rubbing his hands over his face and laughing in mortification.

 

Cisco patted him on the shoulder, chuckling softly. Barry smiled over at him.

 

“But seriously,” said Cisco. “If you guys have been busy getting  _ busy _ , why’s Cold suddenly acting out?”

 

“I broke things off with him like two weeks ago,” said Barry around a sigh. “Pretty sure he’s punishing me.”

 

“Wow,” breathed Cisco. “Talk about your  _ crazy ex girlfriend _ .”

 

“Yeah,” said Barry feeling miserable. “And the worst part is, I really miss him.”

 

“That why you ended things?” asked Cisco, astute as ever. “You started to have feelings for him.”

 

“There’s good in him, Cisco,” groaned Barry, leaning his face in his hands. “I know that it didn’t seem like it today, but there is. I just wish he could believe that of himself.”

 

“Damn,” said Cisco, putting a hand on Barry’s back. Barry could hear a sad smile in Cisco’s voice. “You’ve got it bad.”

 

Barry just nodded into his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Barry was late.

 

Leonard looked down at his watch again in frustration. With any plan, there were countless variables that could add or detract seconds or even minutes from the timeline. Often, an entire plan would have to be thrown out the window half-way through because of some unanticipated variable. Much as Leonard liked to count out the seconds of every job, he had grown rather practiced at improvisation over the years. The appearance of the Flash in Central City had definitely ushered in a new era of extreme variables. Barry’s timing was often difficult to anticipate and Leonard had quickly learned to estimate with a large margin of error instead of keeping to his stringent calculations.

 

Still, even with all that taken into account, Barry was _late_.

 

Likely, the added delay was somehow related to Cisco Ramon’s earlier declaration. It had thrown Leonard to hear Cisco call the Flash his boyfriend. But Cisco, the bleeding heart, would have said anything to save Caitlin from being kidnapped a second time. So, after some time in thought, Leonard had concluded that it had to have been a lie. Yet, here he sat in his apartment waiting for Barry’s arrival.

 

Everything had been leading to the moment Barry would burst into the apartment looking for Leonard. After finishing up with the police, he’d come of his own accord wanting answers for what Leonard had done. He’d come to Leonard’s apartment because it was the first place he’d think to look considering the multiple nights they had spent together there in past months. But it was all a trap.

 

Meta-human dampening tech was becoming more accessible for people who had money to spend and knew who to ask. Leonard was definitely one of those people. He pulled the round, silver device out of his pocket and turned it over in his hand. It was troubling how such a small device could allegedly rob Barry of his speed --even if just temporarily.

 

Leonard glared down at the device. It was _supposed_ to be a trap. It was the entire point. Yet, having this extra time to sit and stew was not helping his resolve. He had already been feeling divided about this next step. In his anger, it had been easy to plan such a cold move. But, softened with fatigue and having seen Barry in person again after so long, Leonard was feeling at odds with himself over the whole thing.

 

He was nearly ready to pack it in and head back to the safe house in defeat when the room suddenly crackled with electricity. Despite the fact that he’d been waiting specifically for Barry, Leonard barely had enough time to register his appearance before he was suddenly being thrown against the wall. The back of his head smacked against it with a dull thud. Leonard’s eyes went crossed, but he managed to gather his wits in time to notice Barry wince. He probably hadn’t meant to hit Leonard against the wall _quite_ so hard.  Still, Barry’s expression was furious and without apology.

 

“You look like you want to hit me, Barry,” stuttered Leonard, trying to catch his breath.

 

Barry’s eyes flashed beneath the mask.

 

“Don’t _say_ that,” he growled pressing more weight against Leonard. “You think this is a _game_ ? You scared people, you hurt people! You made multiple _bomb threats_!”

 

Barry smacked him against the wall again for emphasis. Even after all this time, his strength was still breathtaking. Although, currently it was quite _literally_ breathtaking. Leonard struggled to inhale. Barry’s face was twisted with anger beneath his mask. His lips were only inches from Leonard’s. It sent Leonard’s mind back to a memory from an earlier time when they had been in a similar position.

  


_In one swift motion Barry had picked up Leonard by his jacket and smashed him into the wall. The back of Leonard’s head cracked against the brick making him feel momentarily dizzy --or perhaps the dizziness was more a result of the electric energy flowing off Barry._

 

_Leonard’s heart pounded in his ears and his stomach swooped. If anyone else had tried to throw him against the wall, they would have been immediately sorry. Even in light of the fact that Barry was so much stronger and faster, Leonard didn’t find himself threatened, only exhilarated. He licked his lips and swallowed heavily._

 

_“You look like you want to hit me,” he said lowly, pushing the breathlessness from his voice. He grinned slow and sharp, not minding Barry’s close proximity in the least. “Do you want to hit me, Barry?”_

 

_Actual sparks flashed across Barry’s eyes, but Leonard didn’t have time to wonder at them. Suddenly, Barry was lunging forward, violently crashing his lips against Leonard’s. Head thunking against the wall again, Leonard’s breath caught in his throat._

 

_Leonard froze for half a second completely stupefied by Barry’s action. Still, he was quick to catch up. He tilted his head and pressed in to the kiss, reaching up to hold Barry’s cowl-covered face in his hands. Barry was a frenzy of teeth and tongue. Leonard could feel the vibrations of his body against him like Barry was out of control and about to explode. He gentled the kiss slightly, slowed Barry down a touch. He opened his mouth for him and hummed happily when Barry shuddered against him._

 

_Barry moved his hands from where they were clenched in Leonard’s jacket collar to press against his sides. Leonard wrapped one of his legs around Barry’s waist, guiding Barry to press in closer. Barry did, sliding his hands down Leonard’s back to cup his ass and hoist him up against the wall. Leonard wrapped his other leg up around Barry’s waist. He dropped his head back against the wall and let out a low groan as Barry ground his hips into him. Barry immediately pressed his hot mouth to Leonard’s throat._

 

 _“You make me so angry,” whined Barry between sucking, biting kisses to Leonard’s neck that made it hard to breathe for how good they were. “What is_ wrong _with you? What is wrong with_ me _!?”_

 

_Barry thrust against him, grinding his hips forward and pressing him so hard against the wall that Leonard could scarcely inhale. Leonard panted in shallow breaths, fingers clenching against the leathery rubber of Barry’s suit._

 

_“Yes,” Leonard exhaled. “Don’t stop.”_

 

_Barry growled and let go of him with one hand in order to rip his cowl off. Static sparked at the move. Leonard pressed forward to capture his lips, ripping off his gloves so he could get his bare hands on Barry’s face. He slipped his tongue in with his next kiss, enjoying the tiny vibrations that ran through Barry’s entire body as the speedster got more and more excited._

 

_This was, so completely unexpected, but the perfect agglomeration of every fantasy Leonard had ever had._

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

“Don’t _say_ that,” Barry growled, outraged by Len’s familiar words. “You think this is a _game_ ? You scared people, you hurt people! You made multiple _bomb threats_!”

 

“All a farce,” wheezed Len after Barry had slammed him against the wall a second time.

 

Barry growled in frustration even while feeling momentarily apologetic for having used so much force on Len. He loosened his grip just slightly and winced when it allowed Len to take a gasping breath.

 

“What is _wrong_ with you!?” Barry hissed, calmer but still just as angry. “You think because they weren’t _actual_ bombs there was no harm done? You had the police and the FBI there, you had--”

 

“Maybe I just missed you,” interrupted Len.  

 

Those words were so unexpected to come from Len’s lips that Barry nearly dropped him in shock. He swallowed back his surprise and redoubled his glare. His anger came back in full force. _How dare_ Len say that to him, _how dare_ he pretend this had been anything more than a game to him.

 

“You mean you miss a _good fuck_ ,” spat Barry. “You never cared about me. You don’t care about anyone but yourself. You just liked getting one up on me.”

 

For an insane second, Barry thought he had seen hurt flash across Len’s face. Ironically, it had come and gone before Barry had a chance to react --if it had even been there at all. It was difficult to remain unbiased with his own desires clouding his perception. Barry couldn’t trust his eyes, couldn’t trust any conclusions he drew.

 

“What makes you think I ever had one up on you?” asked Len, his voice losing that irritating, self-assured lilt he usually used -- the one that Barry tended to find confoundingly sexy. “You’ve quickly forgotten who was usually on whose knees.”

 

Barry’s brow furrowed as Len’s words had his mind immediately supplying a vivid memory from months earlier.

 

_Both hands full of grocery bags and his work satchel hanging awkward and heavy with paperwork over his shoulder, Barry frowned at his locked apartment door. He could phase through, but he knew he shouldn’t do anything to make his neighbours get suspicious. With a sigh, he set down his groceries and dug in his pocket for his keys._

 

_It had been a long day --a long week, really-- and he just wanted to fall into his bed and forget all his responsibilities. He unlocked his apartment and went in. Setting the groceries on the counter, he moved to begin putting them away when he suddenly realized he wasn’t alone. He dropped the loaf of bread he had been holding and stood bolt upright, eyes scanning the room._

 

 _“Snart,” he hissed when Leonard Snart stepped out from the shadows near the living room windows. His heart pounded in his chest, but he couldn’t help but feel a touch relieved at the realization that it was only Leonard Snart in his apartment and not some threat. Then he had to mentally remind himself that Leonard Snart_ was _a threat. “What the hell are you doing here?”_

 

_Snart didn’t say anything, just stalked across the room, piercing eyes locked on Barry. Stomach flipping at the intense look on Snart’s face, Barry stepped out from behind the counter. The last time he had seen Snart was over a week ago. He had been so angry with him at the time that he’d pushed him up against the nearest wall and kissed him square on the mouth. It had been absolutely insane, but then Snart had kissed him back and it had all dissolved into a mess of heated making out and grinding against one another. Barry had been trying to put it out of his mind ever since, writing it off as adrenaline-fueled madness._

 

_Snart stepped right into Barry’s space. Barry took a step backward. Snart kept moving forward. Barry took another step backward and bumped into the counter._

 

_“W-what are you doing?” stuttered Barry._

 

_“Shh,” hushed Snart, his face only inches from Barry’s._

 

 _Barry’s already pounding heart-rate spiked when Snart’s eyes flicked to his lips. He licked his lips and held his breath, waiting,_ hoping _for Snart to kiss him. But Snart just grinned smugly like he knew what Barry wanted and was pleased with himself for not giving it. Then, holding Barry’s eyes captive with his own, he slowly dropped to his knees. Barry inhaled sharp and shaky._

 

_“Snart,” whispered Barry, questioning._

 

_“You can call me Len,” murmured Snart from his knees. Barry swallowed hard as Len took off his gloves before reaching for the fly of Barry’s jeans._

 

_“Len,” croaked Barry. “Wait, wait... what are you doing?”_

 

_“Barry,” drawled Len, looking up at Barry, pleased smirk still in place. “I would think it’s fairly obvious. Now… may I continue?”_

 

_Barry nodded, struck mute by the hungry way Len was licking his lips._

 

_“Mmm,” hummed Len, pushing Barry’s jeans open and down his hips. “I’ve been thinking about this for so long.”_

 

_Barry shuddered as Len pushed down his briefs and he felt the skin of his hands against his bare hips. He was so fortunate to be braced against the counter because slow and meticulous as Len appeared, the moment Barry’s dick was out, half-hard with growing interest, his mouth was almost instantly on him. It was as if Len were starved for the feel Barry’s dick in his mouth. He was greedy for him, wanting to feel Barry harden directly on his tongue._

 

_A short, strangled sound of surprise bubbled up in Barry’s throat before he could stop himself. He braced his hands on the counter behind him, knees going instantly weak. Len’s hands were on his ass, and his mouth was warm and wet around his dick. Barry could already tell this would not take long._

  


Barry remembered how his knees had gone weak that first time Len had put his mouth on him. He remembered how Len had slowly moved up and down his shaft a few times before grabbing hold of his hips and pulling them forward, silently directing Barry to fuck into his throat.

 

It had been wonderful, terrible torture. Barry’s thighs had been shaking as he forced himself to stay slow and gentle even while his body thrummed with speed as his climax grew closer. He remembered having to steady himself with a hand on Len’s head, remembered the feel of the short buzzed hair under his fingertips. He had felt so vulnerable with his dick in his nemesis’ mouth, his hips wanting to piston at inhuman speeds with every throb of sensitivity, and his legs threatening to buckle under him at any moment. It had been his first blowjob since gaining his super speed and he hadn’t really been able to enjoy it, too worried about holding his speed at bay.

 

When he had finally finished, it had been such a relief and the resulting rush of endorphins had been more intense than he’d ever remembered. Black spots had danced across his vision for a few moments when he’d finally opened his eyes. He’d fallen to his knees and reached for the fly of Len’s pants, but Len had pushed his hands away. Len had kissed him hard and sound, letting Barry taste himself on his tongue, but then he’d simply gotten up and left.

 

Afterward, Barry had seen that whole exchange as being a power move. It had seemed like such a villainous thing; _Captain Cold_ , breaking in to his apartment and waiting for him to get home. Barry had wondered if Len had even been aroused or if it had simply been a means to control Barry, to get inside his head now that he knew Barry’s attraction to him. Or perhaps he _had_ been aroused by the exchange, only not because of his interest in Barry, but by the power it had given him over the Flash. The entire thing had made Barry feel like an idiot. Still, the next time he’d seen Len, he was filled with want all over again. Len was an addiction he couldn’t fight. It was one reason why he’d later broken the entire thing off.

 

Looking at Len now, Barry wondered if perhaps he had gotten it all wrong. The look on Len’s face was not the look of someone who had smugly won a hateful game of one-upmanship through sexual encounters. Needing more time to contemplate the situation, Barry jumped into superspeed.

 

It was as close to freezing time as he could get. He had used it once in a while to try out multiple answers to difficult questions,  but it was always a risk leaping into superspeed directly in front of someone not knowing if he’d manage to slow back down without them noticing something was up. He had already frozen up at Len’s words, trapped in memories of that second encounter between them, but he needed a few extra moments to study Len’s face and to sort his own thoughts.

 

The crease in Len’s brow seemed genuine. Len was dramatic and could lie with the best of them. He had amazing control over his voice and his face, but he still wasn’t a perfect actor. Barry had learned some of his tells over the time they’d known each other and the expression on Len’s face in that moment looked real. Barry bit his lip. His stomach plunged as he suddenly questioned whether it had even been about power to Len. He rubbed a hand over his face and pushed it back through his hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling in frustration. What if he had been wrong about the whole thing? What if, from Len’s point of view, _Barry_ was the asshole?

 

He thought back again to the night he’d come home to Len waiting for him in his apartment. Now that he was outside of the situation, his brain suddenly supplied him with the extra information of how nervous Len had actually sounded when he had smirked up at Barry and asked if he could continue. He thought back to how breathy Len had sounded when he had admitted to having apparently been thinking about giving Barry a blowjob for a long time. Maybe Len hadn’t been there to screw with The Flash, perhaps he’d really been there simply to get… _heh_ … screwed by Barry.

 

Had Len really wanted him so badly? What if Len hadn’t accosted Barry at home because Barry had stupidly showed him a new weakness by having kissed him the week before. What if Len had come to Barry because he had wanted Barry just as much as Barry had wanted him and the angry kiss had caused everything to bubble to the surface? It sounded insane. Could Barry _really_ be so lucky/cursed?

 

Barry slowed back to regular speed, making sure to return to the same spot directly in front of Len.

 

“Did you _actually_ miss me?” he asked.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

‘ _You’ve quickly forgotten who was usually on whose knees_ ,’ Leonard had said and Barry had froze at Leonard’s words. Leonard had watched as a confused frown took over Barry’s stupidly innocent face. He knew Barry wasn’t so innocent.

 

It was frustrating how Barry could work that sweet face to his advantage. He could seem so wholesome one moment, but in the next, he would be pushing Leonard up against a brick wall in some back alley, fucking his tongue into his mouth while his speedy fingers deftly opened his pants. One moment he would be smiling at Leonard in that painfully genuine way he had, and in the next he’d tell him they were no good for each other and he didn’t want to see him again. Perhaps it was partially because of his super speed that he would switch so quickly, but for Leonard, it was just emotional whiplash.

 

“Did you _actually_ miss me?” asked Barry after blurring for a millisecond which Leonard would wonder at later because, at the moment, he was busy being embittered by Barry’s inane question.

 

 _Of course_ he had missed him. It hurt that he would even ask that. It had all started as nothing but an adrenaline-fueled tryst where the line between anger and passion had suddenly blurred. And Barry may have started it, but Leonard had wanted it long before it had likely even been a thought in Barry’s mind.

 

They had spent four months in increasingly intimate situations together. Leonard had let Barry closer than he’d let anyone before. It had been worrisome how much he thought of Barry; how, at any moment, he could find himself wishing for Barry’s company. He had grown truly obsessed and it had put him at risk, but he could scarcely care. Barry was an addiction he couldn’t fight. And that was why, now that Barry had ended it, he had needed to push his feelings aside and lay this trap for his nemesis.

 

Leonard pushed Barry away and straightened his clothes, glaring angrily. He shouldered past Barry and walked to the other side of the room where he could lean both hands on the kitchen island. He left his back to Barry, completely open to attack despite his years of experience in never leaving himself vulnerable. He was already the most vulnerable one in the room anyway.

 

Their affair may have started as nothing, and, as it turned it, it had stayed that way for Barry, but it had quickly changed to something much deeper for Leonard. He had known the entire time the risks, but had ignored his better judgement believing that anything, any little scrap, he could get from Barry was worth it.

 

“Len?” asked Barry, his voice small.

 

Leonard reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver device. He looked at it for a few beats. Tonight was supposed to have gone differently. The last part of his plan had been to do away with the Flash, but as it turned out, Leonard wasn’t strong enough to do it. He was weak.

 

He turned back around to Barry, but refused to actually look at him. Defeated, he walked past him toward the apartment’s one bedroom. As he passed, he placed the device in Barry’s hand. Barry didn’t move, was probably too confused to. Leonard paused in the hallway.

 

“Get out of here, Barry,” he said, his voice low and lifeless, his back to Barry. He hated how broken he sounded, hated that Barry had beaten him. Hated that Barry had won a game Leonard hadn’t even been playing.

 

Leonard scrunched his eyes shut and waited. He was torn between hoping that Barry would speed off leaving him to lick his wounds and wishing that Barry would follow him, would put gentle hands on him and lean into his space. He was so weak. He felt like either option would shatter him.

 

The whoosh of wind that signaled Barry’s departure took Leonard’s breath with it. He slumped over and leaned heavily against the wall.


End file.
